Aun estamos vivos
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: Hermione granger despierta en una mazmorra, no tiene mucha noción de lo que ha pasado, y no deseara tener recuerdos de lo que esta pasando. un one shot dedicado a todas las fans de Dramione Love Forever /contiene violacion


**Autor : Vladimir**

**Personajes: De J.K.R**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama- Romance**

**Ranking: M**

**Aun estamos vivos**

Abri los ojos lentamente, olía a humedad y moho, me sentía mareada, la cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba oscuro, aunque intente enfocar la vista no lograba ver nada, estaba en una habitación amplia, no había nadie cerca de mí, sentí el frio del suelo y me incorpore tomándome la cabeza entonces note que mi brazo estaba sujeto por algo y me impedía llegar a mi frente, no podía recordar lo que había pasado ni donde estaba, mi estomago se quejo por el hambre pero mi nariz logro que esa sensación cambiara por una de nauseas, el olor era desagradable.

Una luz intensa llego luego de 15 min cuando mis ojos estaban acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y me dejo atontada por unos segundos, estaba en una mazmorra, había una chica en la otra esquina a la que un hombre encapuchado le dejo una bandeja con comida y se acerco a mí, esperaba poder hablar pero mi boca estaba demasiado seca.

- tú, levántate, están esperándote – dijo una voz seca y brusca tomo el extremo de la cadera que tenía mi mano atada y comenzó a jalarme obligándome a arrastrarme por el suelo antes de lograr levantarme.

Fui arrastrada por pasillos oscuros, agradecí solo una cosa ya no sentía nauseas por el olor nauseabundo, cuando fui arrojada al suelo sentí el polvo entrar en mi nariz y me obligo a toser un par de veces antes de poder sentarme.

- ¿esta es la sangre sucia amiga de Potter? ¿Granger no? –levante la mirada como pude y lo vi, su cabello rubio caía suelto por su mejilla y me miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, el resto no podía verlo claramente no había demasiada luz debían ser las 2 de la mañana, pero no necesite ver más, el sabía perfectamente quien era yo, solo lo estaba diciendo en sarcasmo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – mi voz era rasposa y cansada, apenas podía hablar, el me miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

Los Mortifagos, un recuerdo vivido regreso a mi cabeza estábamos escapando del castillo, olía a humo y carne quemada, no quería detenerme ni un segundo, corría con todo lo que mi cuerpo podía darme, había perdido a Ron, alguien corrí a mi lado pero no sabía quién era, solo sabía que aquella persona atacaba a los que intentaban acercarse a mí, estaba llorando, mi corazón estaba acongojado y corría porque mi vida dependía de ello, había perdido a uno de mis mejores amigos, el había muerto y ya no podía hacer nada por él, lo había visto morir vi la luz desaparecer de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo, lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía ver por las lagrimas y me caí al suelo dándome en el hombro, la persona que me protegía intento dejar de correr para devolverse pero entonces una mujer me sujeto por el cabello y me hizo desaparecer, lo primero que perdí fue mi varita, lo segundo mi cabello, Bellatrix se había tomado la libertad de cortármelo mientras me interrogaban sobre el destino de mis compañeros, lo tercero que perdería…

- según tengo entendido tú no sabes de la ubicación de nadie ¿no es así? – su voz era más melosa que nunca.

- estoy diciendo la verdad… para que mentiría- el jalo mi cadena y me pego contra si, sentí un miedo recorrerme la espina dorsal, sentía sus intenciones en su mirada y me aterraban.

- tengo una idea de cómo hacerte hablar Granger – escucharlo me dejo paralizada, sentirlo me hizo sentir nauseas otra vez, no pude hacer nada cuando me empujo al suelo, su mano estaba recorriendo mi pierna desde el tobillo, no dude en molerla y golpearlo en el pecho con ella.

- no me toques- el sonrió con malicia y acerco su mano de nuevo apretando mi tobillo con fuerza, dolía, sus manos quemaban, me desgarraban, no podía mover mis manos, no tenía mi varita, era una mujer indefensa, poco alimentada y sin demasiadas fuerzas.

Forceje todo lo que mis fuerzas me permitieron pero él era un hombre, mas fuerte y con una varita apuntando mi garganta, sabía que era lo que me iba a pasar, conocía sus métodos para intentar sacarme una verdad, pero no tenía nada que contar, sentí sus manos tomar mis bragas y la piel se me congelo al instante.

-están en la casa de luna lovegood – dije intentando sonar creíble, pero él no aflojo su agarre.

- lo comprobaremos – sonrió y chasqueo los dedos para que un elfo apareciera- registren la casa de los lovegood

Era mujer muerta, había dado una localización que no los llevaría a nada, seria castigada por mentir y el no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Apreté los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí mis bragas dejarme desnuda, estaba aterrada, nunca lo había hecho, y esta no era la forma que había deseado para perder mi virginidad.

- de momento me divertiré contigo, Granger –la forma en que susurro mi nombre, me hizo saber que no se detendría por nada, ese hombre estaba excitado.

Acaricio mis piernas por más fuerza que hiciera por cerrarlas, mis muñecas me dolían por la presión que estaba haciendo para intentar liberarme, sentir su lengua en mi mejilla me dieron ganas de vomitar, le escupí con la poca saliva que me quedaba y él se limpio proporcionándome una bofetada que hizo que me dolieran las muelas, sentí algo duro a la altura de mi muslo y apreté los ojos con fuerza, eso no podía ser real, no me estaba pasando a mí, era solo una pesadilla, nada más que una pesadilla.

- tranquila, te gustara – sentí ganas de hacerle un crucius sin importarme que fuera una maldición imperdonable, no quería que me tocara, no quería que entrara.

Abrí la boca sin dejar escapar el quejido de dolor cuando lo sentí comenzar a entrar, apreté los ojos conteniendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para impedirlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas cuando él comenzó a moverse dando embestidas contra mi cuerpo.

- solo para esto van a servir los de tu sangre, maldita sangre sucia- gruñí por el dolor causado a cada movimiento de su pelvis contra mí, ahora que no podía evitarlo lo único que mi cabeza podía pensar era en que se corriera de una vez, que por favor eso no durara más que unos movimientos, pero no fue así, el dolor no disminuyo ni un ápice.

Estaba pensando en pedir mi propia muerte cuando escuche la puerta del salón abrirse, no abrí los ojos, no me importaba quien fuera el que estaba allí, no quería verlo, no quería que me vieran, solo quería morir y dejar de sentir mi propio cuerpo

- ¡apártate de ella ahora mismo!- escuche aquella voz tan familiar, y sentí alivio, me sentí protegida a pesar de que lo odiaba.

- ¿qué pasa Draco, quieres divertirte tú con ella?- la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció cuando un hechizo le pego en el pecho y se desplomo sobre mí, jamás en mi vida había escuchado un "Avada kedabra" con tanto odio.

- quítamelo… quítamelo – dije moviendo el cuerpo intentando apartar el peso muerto de aquel hombre.

Draco Malfoy se acerco y quito el cuerpo de su padre sin mirarlo, entonces note que sus ojos grises estaban posados en mi cara, limpio mi mejilla y busco mi ropa interior, contrario a lo que jamás abría pensado me la puso antes de desatarme y nos quedamos en silencio, no sabía que decir a pesar de que necesitaba decir "gracias" sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- tienes que irte – me tendió mi varita – vete antes de que alguien te vea…

- ¿y luego qué?... volverán a capturarme, y volverá a pasar… -le tendí mi varita y me levante del suelo con la frente en alto- se que no somos íntimos amigos, pero te lo pido… _mátame._

Sus ojos de abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que yo estaba diciendo, acababa de matar a su padre sin titubear, pero estaba allí mirándome como si estuviera loca por mi petición, ni siquiera estaba levantando su varita contra mí.

- ¿crees que me he esforzado rescatándote para matarte yo mismo?- lo mire confundida ¿de qué demonios estaba hablándome? Está bien, acababa de salvarme la vida pero él estaba hablando de más de una oportunidad.

- ¿crees que fue fácil defenderte de los mortifagos en el castillo?, traerte a mi casa, pedirle a mi madre que te sacara del campo de batalla, pensé que en mi casa estarías a salvo, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta buscándote, eres su pase directo a encontrar a la comadreja, no esperaba que mi padre…

Su vos se quebró, yo no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, estaba segura de que la mujer que me había atrapado había sido Bellatrix, pero había resultado ser Narcisa, no dudaba de él, mis capacidades mentales no estaban demasiado despiertas, pero ahora mis preguntas eran otras ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy me había rescatado? Y no quera comenzar a pensar, tenía hambre y aquello solo haría que me doliera la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué harías tu algo así? Tú me odias, soy una sangre sucia más entre tantos que quizá ya mataste – el me miro ofendido y baje la mirada al suelo, aquel comentario no había sido muy oportuno.

- si mate, fue por ti –hizo una pausa para dejar en claro el enorme sacrificio que había hecho por mí- no me arrepiento, no dejaría que el volviera a tocarte, se que has pensado toda tu vida que te odio, _cuando la verdad es todo lo contrario_ – el abrió la boca para continuar y escuchamos pasos acercándose, tome mi varita mirándolo.

-tenemos que salir de aquí – tomo mi mano sin pudor alguno, nunca había tocado su cuerpo, y jamás había sentido una corriente eléctrica que detuviera mi corazón, fue tan intenso que me costó comenzar a caminar detrás de él, aquello no era normal, pero no era momento de pensar en ello- te llevare a Japón, creo que los mortifagos no tienen idea de que existe.

- no quiero… te lo dije, me encontraran de todas formas, no estaba jugando Malfoy, solo _mátame_- lo mire a los ojos decidida, no tenía a mis amigos, no sabía si mis padres estaban vivos, los mortifagos estaban al mando y la vida sería solo una tortura, no era digno de una Gryffindor pero era tiempo de rendirse.

- Granger ¡despierta! No puedes rendirte, estas viva, ¿crees que esto es lo que desearía el cara rajada para ti? – mire a otro lado en cuanto menciono a Harry, no quería rendirme pero ¿Qué más me quedaba?.

Sentí su cálido dedo tomar mi mentón y no necesito usar demasiada fuerza para que lo mirara, no me dio tiempo a pensar y pego sus labios a los míos, era un contacto brusco, frio, pero intenso, la electricidad que había detenido mi corazón se propago hasta mi cabeza porque no era capaz de pensar, cerré los ojos sin apartarme de él.

- estamos vivos, es lo que importa… - abrí los ojos y lo mire, no necesitaba que me dijera que me amaba, lo había sentido, sus ojos me lo gritaban, sus labios me lo habían demostrado y todo lo que había hecho por mi eran mi sustento para olvidarme de la remota idea de rendirme.

- tienes razón, salgamos de aquí – apreté su mano con fuerza y corrimos por la enorme mansión, cuando vimos la chimenea a lo lejos sentí un alivio en mi corazón, estaríamos a salvo, no estaría sola, nunca más estaría sola.

- ¿Quién está allí? – una voz femenina nos detuvo en seco, nos habían descubierto y no tardarían en aprisionarnos y separarnos.

- madre… - Draco sostenía la varita en alto y me empujo detrás de su cuerpo, no quería que le hiciera daño a su madre, no podía permitir que sacrificara tanto por mí, comencé a jalonear su ropa para que corriéramos a la chimenea.

- no te vayas… eres lo único que me queda Draco – Narcisa apretaba su varita sin intenciones de atacarnos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

- lo siento madre, ven con nosotros… - ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza, camine hacia la chimenea jalando a Draco con más fuerza.

- si te vas con ella los encontraran y los mataran Draco, quédate conmigo, soy tu madre yo te protegeré – Draco no bajo su varita ni la tensión con la que la sostenía.

- tengo que hacerlo, no importa si me encuentran, hare lo posible por que ello no ocurra, y si ocurre estaré con quien amo – me sentí alagada de la manera en la que Malfoy me amaba, nunca había llegado a pensar que un Slytherin amara con tanta intensidad, pero entonces le recordé, a mi profesor de pociones, y lo vi, parado frente a Narcisa protegiendome, el había amado a Lily por tantos años, había entregado todo por ella, hasta su vida, y estaba segura de Draco estaba dispuesto a lo mismo.

- ella no te merece, y si no te quedas conmigo, yo no permitiré que te vayas con ella – la varita de Narcisa por primera vez estuvo recta hacia nosotros, ella quería matarlo, jale a Malfoy con toda la fuerza que me quedaba y caímos dentro de la chimenea, un destello verde rozo nuestra cabeza y apreté a Draco contra mí, tome polvos y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, "la madriguera".

Apreté fuerte a Draco contra mi sin querer abrir los ojos, era muy probable que la madriguera estuviera destruida, que estuviera llena de mortigafos, pero no había podido pensar en nada más, entonces una preocupación mayor llego a mí, Draco no estaba moviéndose, sentí el mismo peso que cuando su padre yacía muerto sobre mí, abrí los ojos y lo aparte como pude, necesitaba mirarlo, necesitaba sentirlo.

- Draco…. ¡Draco! – cuando logre al fin apartarlo de mi para poder estar frente a él, note como escondía su rostro detrás de sus manos, estaba llorando, sentí un alivio en mi pecho de saber que no había muerto, de que no lo había perdido, pero mi pecho se apretó de congojo al verlo de aquella manera.

- estamos vivos… es lo que importa – susurre sin creérmelo yo misma, lo abrase y él se aferro a mi pecho mientras lo escuchaba, solo entonces note que la casa estaba vacía, los muebles estaban destrozados, pero la madriguera seguía siendo igual de acogedora que en sus años mozos.

- tenemos que irnos de aquí – logro decir cuando su corazón se sintió más calmado, nos apartamos tomando nuestras manos, no queríamos perder el contacto completamente, entonces algo llamo mi atención, el reloj, estaba intacto, jale a Draco conmigo hasta la quedar frente a él, las cucharas de casi todos los Weasley estaban en "en peligro de muerte" la mía les hacia compaña, la de Fred y percy habían desaparecido, lo que sin duda significaba que estaban muertos, pero una de las cucharas estaba distante separada completamente del resto, la de Harry, no había desaparecido y reposaba tranquilamente apuntando "vacaciones".

- tiene que haberse estropeado… - Draco me miro sin comprender y poso su mirada en el reloj.

- no suelen estropearse, son artefactos muy útiles, quizás por eso están buscándote, creen que sabes donde esta Potter – aquello tendría sentido, pero donde estaría Harry de ¿vacaciones?, ¿Quién podrá estar de vacaciones en mitad de una guerra?.

- créeme, tiene que estar malo – entonces note como mi cuchara se movía lentamente, crujiendo al hacerlo y llegaba hasta donde decía "casa", mi corazón se desboco en mi pecho, Harry estaba vivo, y si Harry estaba vivo aun teníamos esperanzas.

- te dije, que no se estropean – sonrió de medio lado como solía hacerlo y me robo una sonrisa a mí.

- aun estamos vivos… - susurre y sin pensarlo lo abrase por el cuello contra mí y lo bese, esta vez lo besaba la verdadera Hermione, la que lucharía con uñas y dientes por mantenerse con vida.

**_Fin._**

**_Espero que les guste, me nació de la nada hoy, y tuve que escribirlo enseguida, pensé que me iba a salir mas corto pero creo que quedo bien, no quise poner a Draco diciendo te amo, pero quizás debi agregarlo_**


End file.
